Camping phobia
by Gemini Willow
Summary: Ianto has had a camping phobia ever since the Brecon Beacons incident. Jack helps him get over it.


Jack hated conferences. They were stupid, pointless and worthless; full of stuffy men in stuffier uniforms (They didn't even wear the sexy sort that he loved forcing Ianto in to!) and endlessly long talks about security. Did the Queen need to be re-housed? Should the Star Wars Weapons Plan continue? Was there any chance of expanding Torchwood to other cities in the world? Jack didn't know the answers to any of these really, although he honestly thought the SWWP was a bit of a joke.

Unfortunately, both Gwen and Ianto insisted that the conferences were important and that Jack had to be there to represent Torchwood in case the government did something stupid that they would then have to fix later. It was alright for them, Jack thought, glancing at the clock. Gwen was probably still snoring beside Rhys and Ianto would be getting ready for a day out with his sister and his nephew and niece. The captain had only just arrived at his hotel room, but he'd have to be in the conference room in half an hour. It was a good thing he didn't need sleep!

Jack opened his briefcase and started searching through his papers. The weevil numbers, rift stats, Jack the Ripper case…Wait. Jack's eyes widened and he flicked through the papers again. Where was the 'werewolf' case? It had to be here! They were bound to quiz him on that as twenty people had died before the 'werewolf' (actually a shape shifter from the planet Diana in the Venus constellation, but why confuse the poor 21st century humans?) had been captured by the Torchwood team and thrown back through the Rift.

Jack checked his travel bag. There were no papers in it at all. Anxiety began to gnaw away at Jack, they had had too many cases recently for him to remember the time and dates of everything that had happened in the case. If he was questioned he was bound to mix something up and then the other people at the conference would think he was weak. If Jack was weak, Torchwood was weak. UNIT had been on his back recently, trying to persuade the government that Torchwood wasn't needed, that UNIT could handle everything. Jack couldn't let that happen. Torchwood was his responsibility and he had failed enough times!

Jack closed his eyes, taking some deep, calming breaths. Panicking had never helped in the past and it wouldn't now. Neither would thinking about the past, about all the dead…Shaking his head viciously Jack began flicking back through the papers. A piece of paper fought back, delivering a vicious paper-cut.

A knock on the door caused Jack to roar, "Come in!"

The captain was incredibly surprised as Ianto walked through the door, wearing his usual suit and carrying a stack of papers under his arm.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked in a far milder tone than before.

"You forgot these." Ianto replied, holding out the file, "The 'werewolf' case?"

"Oh, Ianto, you are a lifesaver!" Jack exclaimed, stalking forward. He grabbed the file and tossed it carelessly backwards, in the general direction of his case, before he seized Ianto and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

When they finally separated for air, Ianto smirked, "What would you do without me?" he teased.

"I really don't know." Jack replied, walking back over to the bed and reorganising the files, "But…aren't you meant to be with your sister and her kids?"

Ianto glanced away, "Yeah."

Jack looked sheepish, "Sorry, I know you really wanted to go out with them. What was it you guys were going to do? Maybe we could do it sometime."

"Uh, no, we don't have to." Ianto said quickly.

"…Ianto…" Jack murmured, "C'mon. Tell me."

"…Camping."

"Oh."

Silence reigned in the room. Both of their thoughts were focused on that long-ago camping trip in the Brecon Beacons. Neither could deny it had been a pivotal point in their relationship. Ianto's adamant insistence that Lisa had been his last kiss had infuriated Jack and had made him determined to kiss Ianto again and to make it undeniably unforgettable. Ianto's near death experience had both made him phobic of camping and his dramatic rescue by Jack had convinced him that maybe the older man wasn't all bad.

"You do know that camping trips aren't meant to go like that, don't you?" Jack murmured.

Ianto fiddled with his tie, "I know. Anyway, I've got to head back to Cardiff."

"Ianto, wait-"

"-I have to go, I'll miss my train. Bye!" Ianto all but fled.

Jack sighed softly before determination lit up his eyes. He would cure Ianto of this irrational fear, even if it was the last thing he did!

Jack arrived back at the hub two days later. The Rift monitor showed all was quiet. Ianto was asleep on the couch, clearly having fallen asleep on Rift babysitting duty. Jack smiled at the cute sight, walking over and gently shaking Ianto awake.

"Hm?" Ianto murmured, sleepy blue eyes opening, "Jack?"

"You fell asleep."

"Oh." Now Jack was up-close he could see how tired Ianto looked and he felt guilty for waking up the Welshman.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…Yeah. Just tired," Ianto replied softly.

"Come down to my bunker," Jack coxed.

"'K." Ianto murmured sleepily, rising. Jack steadied him gently and helped him downstairs.

As Jack tenderly tucked Ianto in, he said, "Don't make any plans for this weekend. I've got a surprise for you."

Ianto smirked, "Oh, you do, do you? Including a red UNIT cap?"

"Not this time." Jack laughed.

Ianto smiled and closed his eyes, asleep before a reply could form in his mind.

When Friday afternoon came, Jack sent Ianto home with strict instructions to return to the Hub at 5.30 when the surprise would be ready.

"Jack, are you sure about this?" Gwen asked as Jack prepared the camping gear.

"The whole thing is my fault," Jack said softly, "I insisted he come on that camping trip."

"After the Lisa thing, you didn't have much choice," Gwen muttered.

Jack gave her a dark look and surveyed his equipment, "That should do it."

"Jack, I really think-"

"-Give me a hand Gwen, I won't be able to carry all this to the SUV by myself."

"So if something happens I'll have to use my car?" Gwen all but squeaked, "Rhys hates it when I do that!"

"Well, I don't have a car, and Ianto's car is at his flat, so it has to be the SUV. Unless you want me to take your car…"

Gwen grimaced at the thought of her car caked in mud, "Fine. But I'm telling you now Jack: this is a bad idea."

"Yeah, you said that already." Jack replied shortly, grabbing a fold-down tent and walking out.

Ianto arrived at the Hub with an overnight bag as Jack had requested, wearing a warm red jumper and jeans. Gwen smiled nervously at him, before giving him a hug.

Completely baffled, Ianto gently patted her on the back, before pulling away. What had happened? Something hadn't happened to Jack, had it? What did she do to Jack? Had they kissed? Was she feeling guilty? Or had John Hart returned to claim Jack?

"Ianto!" Jack called from the doorway.

Ianto strode over and grabbed him, forcefully pressing his mouth to the captain's. Jack let out a groan of surprise, which quickly turned into a moan of pleasure.

Gwen said something behind them, something about going to Jack's office, but neither man cared, lost in their own little world…

They finally parted for air and Jack raised an eyebrow, "What was that for?"

"Oh, y'know." Ianto replied, "So, where are we going?"

"No, I don't know, actually." Jack replied, "You never kiss me like that in front of other people."

"Gwen gave me a hug." Ianto said, pulling away.

Jack took Ianto's spare hand and led him outside to the SUV, "Should I be jealous?"

"Should I?" Ianto asked softly in a steely tone of voice.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jack asked as they climbed into the car.

"Why did she hug me Jack?" Ianto demanded, not putting on his seatbelt.

"How should I know?"

"Was she feeling guilty about something?" Ianto asked relentlessly, and fury blossomed in him as Jack looked slightly sheepish, "That is _it._" He opened the door and leapt out, storming away. Tears began to burn his eyes.

A hand caught his arm, "Ianto? Please. I thought this might help!"

"Snogging Gwen would help?" Ianto roared, "Help what? Why am I never enough for you Jack?"

"…Snog Gwen?" Jack asked, confused, "Where did you get that idea from? Hey! Stop…struggling…"

Ianto was finally pinned down against the bonnet of the SUV. He had his eyes tightly closed, tears running down his cheeks. Jack tenderly stroked them away, "Ianto, I don't know what you mean. Gwen and I haven't 'snogged' as you so eloquently put it."

"Then what _did _you do with her?"

"Nothing!" Jack protested, "Nothing at all."

"So what was she feeling guilty about then?" Ianto demanded.

"…We're going camping."

All the fury drained out of Ianto instantly and he slumped against the SUV. "No. Jack. Please. Don't make me."

Jack sighed and gently hugged the younger man close, "It won't be anything like the last time, I promise. You have to get over this Ianto! You're _still _having nightmares, even after all this time. I have to do something."

"Jack, I _can't _do this," Ianto whispered pitifully.

"Yes you can." Jack replied, squeezing Ianto's hand, "Because I'm right here beside you and I won't let anything happen to you."

"Jack…"

"Have I ever let you get hurt before?"

Lisa's death. Near death at the hands of the cannibals. Seeing Jack kissing captain Jack. Killing Abaddon and leaving Ianto all alone. Running off with the Doctor for months…but then had Jack not saved him from being hurt by the men who had held the Space Whale? Had he not stood by Ianto when the Welshman had been too slow to catch the flask of the Night Travellers which had meant all but one of their victims had died? Had they not comforted each other after Tosh and Owen had died?

"Yes, you have." Ianto said finally, "But…I trust you."

Jack smiled, "Good. Nothing is going to happen on this camping trip, I promise." He moved forward and tenderly kissed Ianto's lips, "Now, c'mon, into the car."

Ianto nodded and the two got into the car and drove away.

"Ianto?" Jack asked softly. They'd been travelling for four hours, mostly in silence. Ianto had spent a great deal of time staring out the window as Jack had driven them further and further away from the city.

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean earlier, when you said 'why am I never enough for you?'? Is this about John again? Because, really, I'd choose you over him any day."

"It's not about John." Ianto murmured.

"Gwen then?"

"Partly."

"…That's not really helpful Ianto."

"Captain Jack."

"…Ohh. I see. Ianto, that was months ago and we weren't all that serious back then."

"But we were together. Didn't take you all that long to find someone else as soon as you thought you weren't coming back."

Jack sighed and ran a hand down his face, "That was before, when I thought I didn't want anything more than a casual relationship. Not just with you, I just wanted casual relationships with everyone, for the rest of my time on Earth." He paused, "It just hurts too much. When everyone you care about dies and you've not aged a day."

"What changed?" Ianto whispered, "What happened when you were away with the Doctor?"

"…What's he got to do with anything?"

"It was after you came back you started acting…different. Wanting to know more about me rather than just, "Hi Ianto, let's go to bed now."."

"I never said _that_."

"Yes you did." Ianto replied, smiling fondly.

"Did I?" Jack asked, glancing at him.

"Eyes on the road Jack," Ianto said automatically, "And yes, you did."

"Oh. Sorry."

"I forgave you a long time ago. But you still haven't answered the question."

Jack sighed softly, "It's a long story, but I thought I'd never see you again. There were times I thought you were dead. And I really regretted not making a proper go of it with you. So when I came back I decided to throw caution to the wind and show you how much you mean to me."

Ianto smiled, "Jack that's…probably the sweetest thing you've ever said."

Jack grinned, "And look, I know I flirt with other people. I can't help it, I have an irrepressible flirting…mechanism-" Ianto snorted. "-But you're the one I want and that's why we're here now, together."

"Going camping." Ianto said darkly.

"Helping you get over your phobia." Jack corrected, "Hey, we're here!"

Ianto climbed out of the SUV and looked around the small field. The sun was just beginning to set, causing the trees to throw dark shadows. The Welshman shivered, "Where are we?"

"Some Welsh name place." Jack shrugged, "Wouldn't be able to pronounce it to save my life. It's miles away from our last camping trip, and that's what matters."

"How many miles?"

"At least forty."

Ianto swallowed and nodded.

"C'mon, let's find somewhere that's not covered in hard rocks to put the tent up," Jack said cheerfully.

Ianto nodded slightly and obediently trailed after the captain.

Ianto huddled miserably in the tent. Thus far, it had collapsed three times. Jack had brought a small camping stove, so they had had baked beans and sausages for dinner. Unfortunately, the moment they were finished the heavens opened and they had both had to dive inside the tent. The wind was howling as the rain pounded against the tent walls. Ianto prayed the flimsy shelter would hold.

"Ianto? You're so tense." Jack whispered, gently rubbing the Welshman's back, "I fixed the tent this time, it won't fall."

"That's what you said last time," Ianto said with a soft smile, shivering.

Jack shifted closer, ""You need to relax."

"It's hard." Ianto murmured, "I keep closing my eyes and thinking about-"

Jack cupped Ianto's cheek and turned the Welshman's head to face him. "Then think about me," he purred, moving forward to press his lips against Ianto's.

Ianto moaned softly and pulled back, "Jack, we're in the middle of a field, surrounded by a storm-"

"-So no-one is going to bother us." The captain finished, beginning to unbutton Ianto's jeans.

"J-Jack!"

"Shh…Let me take care of you," Jack whispered, "Don't think about anything else but me and what I'm doing to you."

"You mean, for instance, pushing me down onto some rather hard and spiky rocks?"

"Oh, sorry, let's move…"

"Ow! That's even worse."

"Sorry, sorry. How about now?"

"…Little bit better."

"Good. Now where were w-"

"OW! Jack! You just pressed against a rather painful area!"

"It's _dark!_ I can't see a thing in here."

"Honestly." Ianto grabbed Jack's hands, "Maybe you should lie on the hard ground and I'll put my hands all over you!"

"With the exception of the ground being 'hard' I quite like that idea."

"I thought you liked that word."

"Cheeky. Come here."

**Sex scene was here**

Jack lay down next to Ianto, "See? Camping's not so bad."

"You might be right," Ianto admitted, "Have you brought any wet wipes?"

"Uhh…"

Ianto laughed, "Typical."

Jack stuck his tongue out, "You might be sticky, but you're not afraid anymore."

"…True." Ianto murmured softly, "Thanks Jack."

"Hey, I'll always be here for you," Jack replied gently, tenderly stroking Ianto's cheek, "Promise."

Ianto smiled, "Thank you."

"Better get some sleep." Jack murmured.

"Yeah, guess so." Ianto replied, although he glanced fearfully at the side of the tent, "Do you think I'd better check if there's someone out there?"

"There's _no-one _out there Ianto, I promise." Jack said softly, "Go to sleep. I'm right here. If anything happens, which it won't, I'll protect you."

Ianto hesitated…and then closed his eyes, "I trust you."

"I won't let you down." Was the last thing he heard before he fell asleep.

"So how was the camping trip?" Gwen asked Ianto, taking the mug of coffee he handed to her.

"Wasn't too bad." The Welshman replied softly, "I learnt a lot."

"Oh? Like?"

"Some things in life are constant. It always rains in Wales, if you go camping you always have to put the tent on the hardest part of the ground…y'know."

"Oh yeah." Gwen laughed, taking a sip of coffee.

Stormy blue eyes wandered up to his partner's office. Yes, Ianto had learnt a lot. And the number one lesson? He could trust Jack. And now there was deep, meaningful trust in their relationship, it could evolve to one of true love…

AN: The reason why the sex scene was omitted is because a friend of mine told me that there is a group going around getting anything with sex in deleted…


End file.
